


From Black to Blue

by Baki_Baki_Ni_Oya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff to Angst, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baki_Baki_Ni_Oya/pseuds/Baki_Baki_Ni_Oya
Summary: (Bokuaka Soulmate AU) Akaashi can't remember a time he had felt so whole. Were he felt so happy, so often. Bokuto didn't know how he did it before. Akaashi was his everything, the only thing that kept Bokuto whole. So why did things have to go so sour? It all starts when Akaashi's soulmate mark starts to disappear. As the days pass, his soulmate mark seems to get farther and farther away from him. The nightmares soon follow, getting progressively worse as the hours turn into days that soon turn into weeks. It gets to the point where Akaashi's scared to even sleep but he can't tell Bokuto. He can't bring himself to try. How can he tell him when Akaashi's not even sure what's real and not anymore?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	1. Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where the first time your soulmate touches you, there is a black hand print forever etched on your skin, and an emotional bond is made between the two, sometimes three people, until you die. Though, if you were to reject the bond made between you and your soulmate(s), the marks would eventually fade over time, and a piece of your soul with it, as you drift the Earth, forever feeling incomplete.

"AGKAASHIIIIII!" A familiar voice shouted across the Fukurōdani Academy gym, their voice bouncing off the walls, startling the raven-haired boy. "HEY HEY HEY!"

He exhaled sharply through his teeth, placing the water bottle he nearly dropped on a nearby bench, sighing inwardly.

Akaashi Keiji knew that voice all too well, suppressing a smile as he turned around to see an excited Bokuto bouncing toward him, the light seeping through the windows giving an gleam in his flaxen eyes, sending shadows that danced happily across his handsome face. Akaashi felt a tug at his heart strings.

Bokuto stopped in front of Akaashi, his asics scratching against the hardwood floor, his arms windmilling as he tried balancing himself, "Whoa whoa whoa..." Akaashi watched silently, waiting.

Once Bokuto had finally balanced himself, his shoulders still hunched over, his head shot up, a bright smile tugging at his lips as he said rather softly, "Akaashi..."

Said boy titled his head to the side, his hand on his hip as a small, fond smile found its way on his face, "Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto stood up straight and in that moment, Akaashi just realized how close Bokuto actually was to him; merely a few inches away. Akaashi could feel the heat radiating off Bokuto's body and suppressed a shiver. 

He swallowed thickly as a dull pink stained his cheeks, hoping Bokuto didn't notice.

Bokuto didn't seem to, as he clenched his hands into fists, using the balls of his feet to softly bounce up and down as he did the same his his hands, bouncing them up and down in an excited manor, "Akaashi," Bokuto repeated, louder than earlier.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi knew Bokuto well enough to know that he could be like this when he was excited, not saying what he wants to say for a while, trying to get you as excited as him, "What is it?"

"Akaashi..." Bokuto's pause caused a sinking feeling to appear in Akaashi's stomach. He had a feeling on what Bokuto was going to ask, "Practice?" Bokuto said with hopeful eyes.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi exhaled sharply through his nose, wiping the remaining sweat from earlier off his brows with the back of his hand, "Bokuto-san, practice ended nearly an hour ago," Bokuto pouted, but Akaashi acted as though he didn't notice, continuing, "We're only here because coach was preparing us for our practice game with Karasuno tomorrow, and we still need to clean up the gym,"

Bokuto pouted more than before, his shoulders slumping and spiky hair deflating as he looked up at Akaashi with sad eyes, "But Akaashi..." The black-hand shaped soulmate mark on Akaashi's right hip throbbed, signaling to Akaashi that Bokuto was getting down. Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's head, ruffling his hair as he gave the golden-eyed boy a small smile.

"Rest is also practice, you know,"

"But it's not as fun as normal practice!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what is normal practice to you?"

Bokuto made a vague motion of setting a volleyball and spiking it. "You know..." Bokuto did the motion again, his already deflating hair dropping more, almost flat on his head, Bokuto's bottom lip sticking out in a deep pout, his gray brows furrowing.

"No," Akaashi said, a bit teasingly, "I don't think I do know if you don't tell me, Bokuto-san,"

"Akaaaaaashiiiiii~" Bokuto drawed out sadly. Akaashi chuckled wholeheartedly before putting the back of his hand against his mouth, swallowing as he nodded apologetically.

"I'm just joking Bokuto-san," Akaashi's face became serious once more as he said, rather grimly, "But you really need to stop pushing yourself and everyone around you to practice their serves and blocks and spikes and sets so much. Too much practice isn't good for you,"

"I'll be fine, Akaashi! Don't worry so much!" Bokuto said, perking up, knowing it was only a matter of time before Akaashi finally gave in.

Akaashi pressed his lips together in a thin line, his perfectly shaped eyebrows twitching as he look at the floor, having a mental battle with himself. On one hand, he wanted to tell Bokuto yes, that'd he'd gladly practice with him. But on the other, Akaashi knew Bokuto had a bad habit of pushing himself to far all too often, and would like to avoid that if possible.

"I'm sorry, but no, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said finally.

"Please, Akaashi?" Bokuto pleaded, using an aggravatingly cute voice causing Akaashi to hesitate.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay..."

"YAY!" Bokuto's fists shot up in victory before he launched himself at Akaashi, enveloping the younger boy into a fierce hug.

"Ah-!" Akaashi felt the breath being squeezed out of him, but he couldn't help but smile as he felt Bokuto's strong arms wrap around his waist, Bokuto's face in the crook of Akaashi's neck, his breath hot against Akaashi's skin.

"I love you, Akaashi!" Bokuto declared loudly, causing the other members of the Fukurōdani volleyball team to look over at them, some smiling proudly and giving the two boys thumbs-up, others just snorting as they rolled their eyes and smirked. Akaashi felt warmth blooming in his face.

"I love you too, Bokuto-san," Akaashi managed to say calmly, patting Bokuto's shoulders, trying to subtly get him off of him to spare Akaashi of the embarrassment of knowing that they were being watched.

However, Bokuto only tightened his hold on Akaashi, looking up at him with stars in his eyes as he gasped.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU AKAASHI! I WOULD FIGHT A TREE FOR YOU, AKAASHI!" Akaashi almost winced at Bokuto's loudness, but he had gotten so used to it, it didn't bother him as it did in his first year.

Akaashi's face was a vibrant shade of red by now, as he once again tried feebly to push Bokuto away, but the owl-resembling boy wouldn't let go.

"Okay, okay, Bokuto-san," Akaashi chuckled awkwardly as he leaned away, looking at the floor, seeing how Bokuto leaned closer to him through the corner of his eye, causing his heart to thump so loudly, Akaashi was sure Bokuto could hear it. "Please let go of me now..."

"But Akaashi..." Bokuto pouted, leaning in closer to Akaashi, "You haven't said it back,"

"H-Huh?" Akaashi asked, confused, still trying to weakly push Bokuto away. He didn't really want to push him away; he just wanted to sink into his upperclassmen's arms and stay there forever, but Akaashi was embarrassed at how openly affectionate his soulmate could be. 

"You have to say it back, Akaashi," Bokuto, trying to be serious.

"I, uhm-"

"You have to say, 'I love you too, Bokuto-san,' I won't let go until you say it back,"

"Really, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi said, annoyance laced in his voice. He squinted his gunmetal blue eyes at Bokuto.

"'I love you, Bokuto-san,'" Bokuto said seriously, ignoring what Akaashi said.

"But I alre-"

"I love you, Bokuto-san!" said Bokuto, louder than before.

"Are you kidd-"

"'I LOVE YOU, BOKUTO-SAN,'" Bokuto said rather loudly, closing his eyes, and raising his chin high in the air in a conceded way, which didn't match Bokuto at all, almost causing Akaashi to snicker.

"Boku-"

"'I love you. I love you, Bokuto-san,' Say it. Say, 'I love you, Bokuto-san, I love you,'"

Akaashi sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he said begrudgingly, "Bokuto-san... I love you,"

Bokuto snickered, flashing Akaashi a heartwarming smile stepping forward, his leg in between Akaashi's, causing Akaashi in lean backward as Bokuto leaned over him. Akaashi was confused, and close to losing his balance, his heart thumping. What is Bokuto-san doing?

Bokuto seemed to read the confusion on Akaashi's face and smiled wider at Akaashi, wiggling his eyebrows at him, his arm slithering around Akaashi's waist, making him jolt in surprise as Bokuto leaned so close, their noses grazed against each other.

"Dance with me, Akaashi," Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi's hand, straightening him.

"But, didn't you want to practice just now, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, taken aback by this sudden request.

"Yes..." Bokuto looked at the ground, nodding thoughtfully, and Akaashi watched him with great interest, trying to read his face.

Before he could get the chance, however, Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with clear eyes, a soft smile gracing his features.

"But weather it's us playing volleyball or us dancing, as long we're together, I don't care," Bokuto chortled, "Hell, would could be running away from a serial killer, and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with you, Akaashi," Bokuto chuckled good naturally and Akaashi couldn't help but laugh softly, shaking his head as Bokuto grabbed his hand, lifting it up to his shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Akaashi's waist, pulling him closer.

"Because all I really want is you," Bokuto looked away in embarrassment.

"Why is that, though, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, wondering what someone as bright as Bokuto could possibly see in him. 

Soulmates or not, Bokuto could have easily refused Akaashi, the soulmate bound he denied would have broken over time, and he could have gone on with his life, but he never did. Bokuto had stayed with him, but Akaashi couldn't understand why, and never got around asking.

Bokuto titled his head to the side like a confused puppy, "'Why?' That's a weird question. It's because every little thing you do, I do adore, Akaashi. That's why,"

"O-Oh..." Was all Akaashi could muster.

"So... will you dance with me, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Before Akaashi could respond, however, a third voice shimmed in.

"Uhm." Both boys looked up to see Yukie, her reddish-brown hair falling in her face, her hand up in a greeting as she spoke, "I hate to ruin the moment-not really though-but you two really need to stop it with the pda, and help clean the gym. Sound cool?"

"Understood," Akaashi said shortly, swallowing the lump of embarrassment that was forming in his throat, hoping his face didn't betray him.

Bokuto pouted, and didn't make any motion that he was going to move, "Aw, man, Yukieeee, you came at the worst time,"

Yukie gave Bokuto her signature smirk, saying, "No. You chose the wrong time to be all lovey dovey with Akaashi," She lifted a finger as she continued, occasionally tapping it against her cheek thoughtfully. 

"Well, just look at it this way. The sooner you let go of Akaashi, the sooner you can help out. The sooner you can help out, the sooner the gym is cleaned. The sooner the gym is cleaned, the sooner everyone can leave. And the sooner everyone leaves, the sooner you get to have Akaashi all to yourself, with no interuptions!" Yukie gave Bokuto a closed eyed smile, "Now doesn't that just sound great?"

"OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Bokuto exclaimed, quickly letting go of Akaashi, as Bokuto sprinted to the other side of the gym, helping out the other team members, leaving Akaashi trailing behind him, missing the warmth from earlier already.

"HEY HEY HEY, AGKAASHI, WE FINALLY FINISHED," Bokuto said, his arms up in triumph as he and Akaashi walked shoulder to shoulder out the gym doors, now changed back into their school uniforms.

Akaashi nodded, "Yes we did, Bokuto-san,"

"So, Akaashi," Bokuto spoke slowly with a smile tugging at his lips as the two boys now made it to the street, winding through the alleys in a familiar ease.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto made a dramatic rolling motion with his hand, before holding it up to Akaashi, "Will you dance with me?" Bokuto gave Akaashi a brilliant smile.

Akaashi furrowed his brows at Bokuto, stopping in the street they were currently walking on. Bokuto stopped as well, his hand still out, as he wiggled his eyebrows at Akaashi, willing him with his golden eyes to say yes.

"Bokuto-san, it's 10 o'clock of the night, and we're in the middle of the street, we can't dance right now,"

"But Akaashi..." Bokuto pouted, "There's no one around, if that's what you're worried about,"

Akaashi stayed silent, because that's exactly what he had been worrying about. Sometimes, Akaashi really hated the soulmate bound he had with Bokuto. It always prevented him from lying or hiding anything. Bokuto could just feel it.

"Why are you embarrassed, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked with curious eyes.

"Well..." Akaashi paused, "I-I don't know how to dance," Akaashi said truthfully. He knew it was dumb to feel embarrassed by such a small thing. 

So what if he didn't know how to dance? What's Bokuto going to do, laugh at him? No, Bokuto would never do that; he'd gladly show Akaashi how, in fact. Akaashi knew all this, yet he couldn't help but feel inferior to Bokuto sometimes, or that he didn't deserve to be Bokuto's soulmate, when Bokuto was so much more than he could ever be.

Is it possible that the universe had made a mistake when giving Bokuto his soulmate?

Bokuto's voice interrupted Akaashi's thoughts, "Oh, is that all?" Bokuto laughed, making a shooing gesture with his hand, "That's not something to be embarrassed about! I'll show you, and I'm sure you'll be perfect Akaashi!"

Akaashi chuckled, rather sadly, "I'm not perfect, Bokuto-san," Akaashi looked down, shouldering his bag.

"HUH? THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto giving him a closed eyed smile, his fingers pushing his face into a smile as he said brightly, "My Akaashi is super perfect, and makes everyone else look super lame,"

Akaashi could think of anything to say, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Bokuto drop his hands and open his eyes, his smile soft, "He's beautiful and modest, if that's not perfect, I don't know what is,"

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi breathed out, unconsciously moving closer to Bokuto, his hands reaching toward him.

Bokuto gripped Akaashi's hands gently in his own as he said with clear eyes, "You shouldn't feel embarrassed, Akaashi, I'll show you how to dance and I'm sure you'll be great at it!" Bokuto smiled so bright, it could rival the sun, and Akaashi could feel his heart melting at the sight.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," Was all Akaashi could manage.

"So..." Bokuto wiggled his body a little, causing a soft laugh to push past Akaashi's lips, "Will you dance with me, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked once more, a hopeful tint in his voice.

Akaashi looked a Bokuto for a long time, studying the crooks and crannies of his face in the dull moonlight. 

His usual golden eyes looked silver in the moon's light and everytime he blinked, Akaashi could have sworn it looked like they rippled. The left corner of his mouth was pulled up a bit higher than his right when he smiled, and Akaashi felt a small sliver of accomplishment in noticing that small detail. 

The lamp above them flickered into life, causing spider webs of shadows to dance across Bokuto's face, his long lashes sending shadows over his once bullion eyes, which were the flaxen color Akaashi loved once more.

Akaashi chuckled gently, looking away, giving Bokuto's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Heh. I am truly very lucky to have you," Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, smiling at him softly, the moonlight and limelight mixing, making his usual blue eyes a hypnotizing gold and silver color. 

"How could I say no to you, Bokuto-san?"

That was all Bokuto needed to hear, as he positioned Akaashi's hands on him accordingly, not giving the younger boy time to adjust before whisking him away.

Bokuto laughed, "See? I don't even need to teach you, you're doing great, Akaashi!" Bokuto keep laughing as he spinned Akaashi in a circle, before pulling him against his body once more.

Akaashi's feet fell in step with Bokuto's like he had been dancing his whole life, and before he knew it, he was laughing with Bokuto, his eyes squeezing shut as he and Bokuto danced and danced in the streets, with no sense of where they were and where they were going. 

All that mattered was the beautiful boy they were laughing and dancing with.


	2. Favorite Pastime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a simping crackhead, who loves to mess with Akaashi through their soulmate bound whenever he can.  
> Akaashi knows that Bokuto is a crackhead (He doesn't know about the simp part yet lol), but loves him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Character's curse
> 
> Not often, but usually when they are making a joke and that joke can only work with a curse word, or they're having passionate feelings about something and just throw in a bad word.
> 
> I am sorry if this offends people, and please, don't get mad D:
> 
> Anyway, onto the chapter!
> 
> (PS. Oh also, the chapters alternate between Bokuto and Akaashi's third POV's, so thought I'd just point that out-)

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT REALLY CHAFES MY ASS,"

Upon hearing this, Bokuto choked on the water he was drinking, some of it coming out of his nose, causing a painful sting he barely felt as he laughed loudly.

Beside him, Bokuto heard Akaashi say, "Ow, what the-" and he looked over to see Akaashi's hand up to his nose, looking at Bokuto with an accusatory glint in his blue eyes. He already knew the source of his pain.

Bokuto tried to stop laughing but found he couldn't, as he put a heavy hand on Akaashi's shoulder, leaning on the younger boy for balance as he tried catching his breath.

"I.. I'm so s-sorry, Ak-AkAAshi!" Bokuto said in between bursts of laughter, trying to ignore the way Akaashi glared at him through the corner of his eyes, shaking the boy by the shoulders lightly, "A... heh! A-Are you, o-okay? HAHA-!"

Akaashi's brows furrowed, and he pushed Bokuto's hand off his shoulder, as he said rather coldly, "I'm fine, but what are you laughing at?"

"That..." Bokuto exhaled heavily through his mouth straightening as he tried to say with a straight face, "That-that guy... from Karasuno... said, he said..." Bokuto broke off again, making a weak waving motion towards the other side of the volleyball net, where the Karasuno volleyball members were talking angrily with each other.

They had just finished the first set, and Karasuno had lost by a landslide; 25-13 because their main setter, Kageyama, if Bokuto remembered correctly, and Hinata were bickering so much, that Kageyama eventually got fed up, and ended up throwing a volleyball at Hinata, causing the smaller boy to launch himself at his soulmate.

While that was happening, Tsuki was making snide remarks in the background about the two, causing the right wing spiker and libero to burst out laughing before they, too joined in.

Karasuno's captain got so angry that after he yelled at half the team for five minutes, he asked the coach if he could bench number 9 and 10, which is exactly what happened, much to their dismay.

For the rest of the set, the two boys had to watch in anger and envy as their teammates played, while they were being forced to sit out and watch.

The second set was about to start, and Hinata and Kageyama were harassing their coach to let them back in, while Bokuto tried catching his breath on the other side of the net.

"Which one, Bokuto-san? There's, like, seven of them over there," Akaashi asked dryly, his nose still sharing the pain from Bokuto's earlier. Bokuto saw him rub it with his knuckle once before scrunching it up in an uncomfortable manor. Bokuto couldn't help but noticed how that action made Akaashi look like a rabbit.

Bokuto said very quickly, in one breath, "THE BALD ANGRY, KINDA SCARY LOOKING ONE SAID TO THE THE SHORT CHAOTIC LIBERO 'DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT REALLY CHAFES MY ASS' AN-AND I WAS TRYING TO DRINK WATER WHEN I HEARD IT AND- ACK- I CAN'T- I CAN'T BREATH..." Bokuto gasped, doubling over as he grabbed at his stomach, gripping the bottom of Akaashi's shirt and tugging at it.

Bokuto heard Akaashi breath out a sigh, before his warm hand started patting Bokuto's back gently.

"Ah.. okay, Bokuto-san," said Akaashi in a soft, yet still slightly annoyed voice, "Just try calming down,"

"B-But, Akaashi! You didn't hear the way he said it! He-He was dead serious! Ahh, I think I'm gonna die!" Bokuto's eyes started watering as he tried his best to calm down. Akaashi sighed once more behind Bokuto, and he could almost see Akaashi shaking his head behind him.

"Just calm down, Bokuto-san. Try breathing normally," Akaashi's hand was on Bokuto's head, like the night before, patting his soft, yet spiky black and grey hair.

Bokuto had finally calmed down after breathing out one heavy sigh, straightening his shoulders, causing Akaashi's hands to pull back. He missed the comforting touch of Akaashi, but still he smiled proudly, the other members of the Fukurōdani volleyball team, walking up behind him.

Bokuto's voice was now serious, though just as joyful as earlier, "Let's make sure we take that next set from Karasuno, too!"

The volleyball players behind Bokuto exclaimed in agreement, all except Akaashi, like Bokuto knew he wouldn't. The boy merely hummed in response, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Bokuto turned around, facing Akaashi and winking at the boy, giving him finger guns before brushing past him, whispering, so only Akaashi could hear.

"You're nose is kinda red, but don't worry about it. You look really cute with a red nose," Bokuto felt Akaashi stiffen at his comment and hummed in approval, not giving the boy a chance to respond before he was making his way on the court once more.

The black hand-shaped mark forever gripping Bokuto's left wrist stung a bit, and Bokuto could feel a tingling sensation in his fingers. He looked down at his hands in confusion before he turned his head, looking for Akaashi, his eyes finding him immediately.

Akaashi's cheeks were pink and he was looking down at the floor as he walked distractically toward the court, playing with his fingers in that habit of his.

Bokuto smirked, putting his hand to his mouth and biting his hand, just hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Bokuto watched with mild amusement as Akaashi's brows twitched, and he looked closer at his hand, only to see teeth marks that weren't his suddenly appear. Akaashi's head shot up immediately, glaring at Bokuto in a knowing way.

"Really?" Akaashi mouthed.

Bokuto laughed loudly at the look on Akaashi's face before walking toward his coach on the other side of the court.

Once he and the rest of the team got there, Coach Takeyuki jumped right into it.

The couch was giving them a quick pep talk, but Bokuto wasn't listening as he pretended to drink his water; he couldn't take his eyes off Akaashi.

Sometimes Bokuto couldn't believe he did anything to deserve someone like Akaashi. He couldn't stop thinking about him, he couldn't stop being with him, and when they were apart, all Bokuto would do is talk about Akaashi.

Everyone seemed to get so annoyed when Bokuto would go on the stupidest rants about Akaashi whenever he wasn't around. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Kuroo, instead just laughing and poking at Bokuto.

As Bokuto continued to space out, one fond memory of Kuroo making fun of one of Bokuto's Akaashi-rants surfaced to the front of his mind.

"Bokuto, bro, just face it," Kuroo said seriously with closed eyes, his hands pressed together as though he were about to start a prayer, "You're a simp,"

"I am not simp, bro," Bokuto said with crossed arms, shaking his head thoughtfully.

Kuroo opened his eyes, and lifted his hands up defensively, a big smile on his face, "Okay okay, but hear me out..." Kuroo took a deep breath through his nose, saying gravely, as he motioned forward with his prayer hands, "You're a simp, through and through, Bokuto,"

"I'M NOT A SIMP, KUROO, WHAT THE HELL?" said an exasperated Bokuto. He lifted his arms and looked around as if he wanted someone to agree with him, but it was only him and Kuroo in his living room.

"STOP FUCKING DENYING IT, BRO," Kuroo stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table in front of him dramatically. He pointed a finger at Bokuto, trying his best not to smile, "You know lying is a sin!"

"Shut the hell up Kuroo, I am not a simp," Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Now it was Kuroo's turn to looked exasperated, "Wha- I... is thi- what- are you-" Kuroo was looking around, truly confused before raising his hands at Bokuto as he shouted, "YOU LITERALLY JUST RANTED TO ME FOR THE PAST 45 MINUTES ON HOW HOT YOU THINK AKAASHI'S EYEBROWS ARE!"

Bokuto copied the action Kuroo had made earlier, standing up as he slammed his hands on the table, "I DON'T THINK THEY'RE HOT, I KNOW THEY ARE!"

"HOW ARE A PERSON'S EYEBROWS HOT? IF YOU SAID HE WAS HOT, THEN I GUESS I COULD UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT HIS EYEBROWS?? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN-" Bokuto cut Kuroo off, ignoring everything he just said, still shouting, just a bit quieter than before.

"Besides, I wasn't ranting to you about how hot his eyebrows are, I was reciting the essay I wrote about how hot his eyebrows are, which was very hard to do because it was English class, and I suck at English! If it were my Japanese class I would have written a book, but I did the best I could with what I had!"

"THAT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THI-" Kuroo stopped abruptly, the words his best friend had just told him sinking into his mind. He blinker several times, holding up a hand, a blank look on his face, "Wait, you mean to tell me you wrote an essay on how hot his eyebrows are?"

"Yes," Bokuto said proudly, "I did,"

"Bro... Bokuto..." Kuroo spread his hands, shaking his head slowly, a look of disbelief on his face, "If that's not a simp, I don't know what is,"

"Hm..." Bokuto placed a finger on his chin in a thinking position, considering what Kuroo said, "I guess you're kinda right, bro,"

"Thank you, I know I am," said Kuroo, huffing in satisfaction, crossing his arms. "I am-" Kuroo dropped his arms by his sides, the smirk pulling at his lips disappearing as he caught something Bokuto said.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'kinda'?" Kuroo's voice was laced with confusion and annoyance.

Bokuto titled his head to the side in confusion as he said in an obvious voice, "Well, because I'm kinda a simp,"

Kuroo squinted at Bokuto, "How the fuck is someone, 'Kinda a simp,'? You're either a simp or not, and you, my owl-resembling friend," Kuroo pointed at Bokuto, "You are a simp,"

"No. I'm kinda a simp, not a full simp," said Bokuto, with clear golden eyes, completely serious.

"How is one 'kinda a simp'? Please. Enlighten me on that,"

Bokuto lifted his chin up, closing his eyes, saying proudly, "I'm only a simp for Akaashi, and Akaashi only,"

"But that means you're still-" Kuroo lifted his hands, "You know what? I give up," He placed a heavy hand on Bokuto's shoulder, smiling sarcastically, "You're right, bro. You're kinda a simp,"

"Thank you, bro, and now I can continue telling you about the essay I wrote about how hot Akaashi's eyebrows are in English,"

Kuroo shook his head, snickering as he sat back down, making a dismissive gesture with the flick of his hand, "Yeah yeah, knock yourself out bro, I'm listening," And that was all Bokuto needed to hear before he continued on with his rant.

Kuroo would always poke at Bokuto saying he was a simp after that, and Bokuto couldn't even be bothered to argue. But how could Bokuto not constantly talk about Akaashi? There was so much to talk about, to admire, to praise.

Bokuto smiled softly, looking down at the floor, biting the top of his water bottle as he was lost in his thoughts. The universe is truly very kind for matching Bokuto with Akaashi.

Bokuto was so lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize someone was calling his name.

"...kuto-san? Bokuto-san? Hello, Bokuto-san? Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Bokuto flinched, looking around even though he already knew who was calling out to him. He found Akaashi quickly enough, smiling widely at the boy.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi!"

Akaashi made a face at him, "Bokuto-san... were you even listening?"

Bokuto's smile evaporated, "Yes." He said, perhaps to quickly to be believable. Akaashi cocked a brow at him, and Bokuto could tell from the look in his blue eyes that Akaashi didn't believe him.

"Riiiight..." drawled Akaashi, deciding not to push the issue as he walked to his respected spot on the court.

Bokuto followed after Akaashi like a lost puppy with big, pleading eyes, waiting for Akaashi to notice him.

When the pretty setter had finally turned around, he jolted in surprise when his eyes landed on Bokuto, who was suddenly right next to him, smiling at him slyly.

"Bokuto-san, please don't do that. You scared me," Bokuto watched with guilt as he saw Akaashi blink several times and place a hand over his heart, exhaling through his nose

Bokuto pouted, "Aw, no... I'm sorry Akaashi..." Bokuto's hair deflated, and just as he turned around to walk away, he felt Akaashi's cool hand grip his wrist, right on the spot he had touched Bokuto for the first time. Bokuto felt a jolt go through him.

"No, don't get sad, Bokuto-san,"

"But... I scared Akaashi... and now he's mad at he..." Bokuto pouted, causing Akaashi to rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mad, and it's okay, Bokuto-san," Akaashi chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm not mad at or anything, you just kinda startled me,"

Bokuto perked up, "So I didn't scare you Akaashi?"

"Well.." Akaashi looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it as he just sighed, "No, of course not," Akaashi let go of Bokuto's wrist and motioned him away with a hesitant grin, "Now go. We're about to start the second set and we'll need our number one player if we want to win this one too,"

Bokuto practically exploded with joy, "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Was all Bokuto said as he jumped away, a warm feeling in his face as Akaashi's word rang through his mind.

We'll need our number one player... Bokuto hummed happily at the thought. He loved it when Akaashi praised him; it really did make him feel like he was floating.

Bokuto heard Akaashi snicker behind him as a thought ran through his mind. Bokuto straightened, a wide smile on his face, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Bokuto. He turned around on his heel, walking over to Akaashi once more with a pep in his step.

This time, Akaashi didn't seem surprised by Bokuto's presence when he turned around, "Hm? What is it Bokuto-san?" asked Akaashi.

"I just forgot something," Bokuto said brightly, with an equally bright smile.

Akaashi titled his head to the side, "Oya?"

Bokuto just smiled before placing a gentle kiss on Akaashi's cheek, satisfied at the way Akaashi's cheeks got warm.

"I just forgot that," said Bokuto affectionately.

Akaashi's blue eyes softened as he looked at the older boy, his tanned cheeks tinted pink, "Thank you, Bokuto-san,"

"Ugh~ Kageyamaaaa..." Hinata groaned from the other side of the net, having saw the whole scene unfold between Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto saw Hinata pout as he looked at Kageyama, "Why can't you be like that with me?"

Kageyama glared at Hinata before turning away, but Bokuto could have sworn he saw a blush sitting on the setter's cheeks, "Shut up, boke," At this, Hinata groaned again.

Bokuto shook his head in a joking way, saying to Akaashi, "Tsk tsk. Our son deserves better then that angry setter,"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, deadpanning, "Hinata is not our son,"

Bokuto nudged Akaashi with his shoulder, "He could be, we could steal him," Bokuto's eyes widened as though he just realized something amazing, "Oh yeah! We should steal him, Akaashi! We'd be like the perfect family~"

Akaashi scoffed, and turned away from Bokuto so he couldn't see his face, the only thing showing his embarrassment being his pink ears, "S-Stop that. We're not stealing him, Bokuto-san,"

Bokuto chuckled mysteriously, mumbling, mainly to himself, "That's what you want to think..."

Somehow, Akaashi had heard Bokuto and swirled around, "Wait, what?" he asked.

"Hm?" Bokuto asked, playing dumb as he walked away, backwards, his arms up in a clueless manor, "I-I didn't say anything,"

Akaashi squinted at his soulmate, "Riiiight..." drawled Akaashi for the second time that day, his slow nods turning into shakes of his head as he chuckled, almost in disbelief.

Bokuto hummed once with a smile tugging at his face. He felt like he couldn't stop smiling as that warm feeling from earlier settled in his chest and face, the sound of Akaashi's laughter replayed through his mind like a broken record.

A broken record that was always playing his favorite song.


	3. Constant Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tries stealing Hinata. And Akaashi, being a reasonable human, tries convincing Bokuto to not steal Hinata.  
> ;-;

"Bokuto-san, put Hinata _down_ ," Akaashi said firmly.

It had been over half an hour since the second set came to a close, with Fukurōdani winning 25-23, and Bokuto was trying to pick up Hinata and take him on the Fukurōdani Academy bus. 

"COME ON, LET'S GO, CHIBI-CHAN," Bokuto declares loudly, ignoring what Akaashi had just said, slinging Hinata over his shoulder like a rag doll, twisting away from Akaashi's outstretched hand.

"Bokuto-san, let him go," Akaashi hissed through his teeth. Akaashi stood in front of Bokuto's path with his hands on his hips. Bokuto stopped suddenly, his feet skidding skidding him to a stop, pouting as his hair deflated.

"Aw, Akaaaaashii~" Bokuto whined, "Can I keep him?"

Akaashi sighed heavily, rubbing his temple, saying in a tried voice, "No, Bokuto-san. You cannot keep Hinata, because he's not a thing to keep,"

Bokuto didn't give up, leaning forward toward the pretty setter, "Pleaseeee Akaaaaashiiii," He looked at him with pleading golden eyes. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, Akaashi..._ Bokuto pleaded to himself silently, feeling restless. He had to take his pupil home with him, why wouldn't Akaashi let him?

"No, Bokuto-san. Please, stop asking," Akaashi gestured to the small boy hanging limply over his boyfriend's shoulder, "Don't you see that Hinata doesn't want to come?" As if to better prove his point, Hinata started wiggling, trying to squirm out of Bokuto's hold, with little to no success. Bokuto murmured to Hinata to stop, causing Akaashi's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"But Akaashi, He could be like our child!" declared Bokuto, a slight flush in his checks, a grand smile pulling at his lips.

"I-" the raven-haired boy's face flushed at the thought, before he looked away, shaking his head vigorously, "N-No, stop that. Give him back," Akaashi placed a hand over mouth, swallowing thickly.

Bokuto's eyes shined, his hair spiking back up with a soft _pop_ , as he wiggled his eyebrows at the pretty setter before him, "Oya Oya? Is Akaashi _embarrassed_?" he asked rhetorically, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"No. _No_." Akaashi started leaning away from Bokuto, hiding his face behind his hands in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. Bokuto couldn't help but smirk at Akaashi, who was usually so calm and collected. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy seeing Akaashi flustered.

"Oh! You are embarrassed!" Bokuto chuckled whole-heartedly. Akaashi was quick to respond.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, you totally are!" Bokuto's smile widened somehow as he came to a realization, "Wait, was it because I said that Hinata could be like our child?" The way Akaashi's face darkened at that just proved that Bokuto's suspicions were true. That caused an abrupt laugh to push past Bokuto's lips.

" _ **No**._" Akaashi said, leaning away from Bokuto, who was leaning closer, trying to get a good look at Akaashi's red face. Akaashi swatted at him, like Bokuto was a fly pestering, causing Bokuto to laugh harder, making him feel more embarrassed them before. He hated it when Bokuto teased him in public; Akaashi never knew what to do in those situations and Bokuto didn't seem to feel any remorse for Akaashi's dying heart.

"OH, IT IS!" Bokuto shouted gleefully, distractedly switching Hinata to his other shoulder, the younger boy flopping on it uncomfortably with a startled, "Ah-!" pushing past his lips. Bokuto and Akaashi alike didn't seemed to remember that Hinata was there, focusing solely on each other.

Akaashi let out an exasperated huff.

"No it's not, and stop changing the subject," said Akaashi sternly, hoping that Bokuto would let it go; Akaashi didn't know if his heart could take it if Bokuto went on. Bokuto could practically feel the secondhand embarrassment radiating off of Akaashi's and he tried his best to not smile.

"I'm not changing the subject, you're trying to change the subject," Akaashi squinted at Bokuto. Bokuto just shrugged innocently, gazing at Akaashi with wide eyes.

"No, I am not. I'm trying to tell you to stop trying to steal Hinata because he is not an object you can just snatch, Bokuto-san," The heat in Akaashi's face seemed to be fading and he was regaining his composure.

Bokuto looked up at the sky thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin as he drawled out, "Noooo... my Akaashi's trying to change the subject because Akaashi is embarrassed because I said that Hinata could be our child!" Bokuto snapped his gaze back to Akaashi's, "Isn't that right, Akaashi?" And suddenly, the heat in his face from before was back.

"No. That is not right, Bokuto-san," Akaashi managed to say, trying to sound prideful, failing when his voice cracked a bit. His hands flew to cover his mouth, his cool fingers welcoming against his hot face.

"Ohohoho, my heart..." Bokuto croaked out, putting his free hand over his chest, clutching at his shirt, chuckling with an adoring smile gracing his features, "That was so cute.." 

He mumbled out a soft, "No stop it..." before Akaashi buried his face in his hands once more.

The set of soulmates continued their playful argument while Hinata huffed, feeling like a third-wheel no one remembered was there.

Hinata thought that maybe Bokuto was too distracted with Akaashi to notice him, so he tried testing his luck, trying to push away from Bokuto's hold. Though, unfortunately for him, Bokuto was still well aware of him, slapping the bottom of his foot to stop his squirming, never taking his gaze off of Akaashi.

Hinata raised his hands up in the air in, before letting them fall back down on Bokuto's back, sighing. Maybe he really was going to be taken along with Bokuto and Akaashi and th rest of the team. He couldn't say he minded, he could pick up so many things from the ace, but Hinata still didn't like the thought of be kidnapped by him.

Hinata glanced behind him to see Bokuto still smiling lovingly at a blushing Akaashi, his eyes gleaming in a way Hinata only saw in Bokuto's golden eyes when he was looking at Akaashi. Hinata exhaled heavily through his nose, smiling a bit. _I think I'm falling in love with their relationship_... Hinata thought, only half joking.

Hinata flopped against Bokuto's back, deciding to get comfortable and wait it out, hoping someone would notice this child abduction in progress.

As though he had heard Hinata's prayers, Kageyama was walking around the parking lot, looking for Hinata because their bus was about to leave, calling out, "OI BOKE, where are you we need to-" Kageyama's gaze landed on Hinata, his face twisting in confusion when he saw him in Bokuto's grasp, dangling like a limp noodle over the captain's shoulder.

Kageyama caught Hinata's eye, giving the smaller boy a look that said, _What is happening?_ Hinata merely shrugged half-heartedly at the look on Kageyama's face, as if to say, _This is just how it is..._

"What the fu... wah-? What am I looking at?" said Kageyama, genuinely confused, shaking his head slightly, mumbling to no one in particular, "Why is Bokuto-san trying to steal Hinata from me?"

"Ohoho, is the King jealous?" A second voice chimed in, and from the way it automatically agitated him, Kageyama guessed who it was without even turning to see.

Kageyama scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shut the hell up, you salty, human transmission tower-" Behind him, Kageyama heard a laugh that sounded much like Tanaka's bark out, followed by the softer cackles that could only belong to Karasuno's libero, Nishinoya. Kageyama suppressed a smirk and continued.

"We all see how soft you get with Yamaguchi,"

When Tsukishima said nothing in return for ten beats, Kageyama finally looked behind him to see said salty, human transmission tower picking at his ear with his pinky, yawning widely, before snapping his gaze to Kageyama like he had just noticed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tsukishima sarcastically, with an antagonizing smile, "Were you talking just now?"

Kageyama's eye twitched in annoyance and he didn't spare a second thought before he launched himself at the taller first-year before him. Tsukishima side-stepped Kageyama with ease, chuckling confidently, watching with obvious amusement in his eyes as the unofficial setter landed a couple feet away, with the comforting cushion of his face.

Hinata, gasped in surprise, putting a hand over his mouth, less in sympathy for his soulmate's face, more in amusement, then anything else.

Bokuto and Akaashi alike heard Hinata's muffled laughs, their playful conversation halting for a moment. Akaashi decided to take advantage of this, walking around Bokuto, standing in front of Hinata.

"Hm?" Hinata blinked up at Akaashi, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Hinata, isn't that your soulmate over there?" Akaashi asked, pointing a finger behind toward Kageyama, who was still lying on his face in the ground, getting laughed at by two of his second-year upperclassmen and Tsukishima. Hinata nodded once, causing Akaashi to smile politely.

"Well, then that most likely means he's come looking for you," Akaashi shifted his gaze from Hinata's to the back of Bokuto's head, his soft tone becoming cold as he projected so he knew Bokuto could hear him, "Which means you have to go, since, of course, your soulmate is looking for you. Isn't that so?" Bokuto flinched at that, knowing the question aimed more to him then Hinata.

Though Akaashi could not see his face, he could vividly picture Bokuto's golden eyes darting around, and awkward grin tugging at his lips as he sweat-drops.

"Uh.. no?" Bokuto said weakly, turning around to face Akaashi, who's eyebrows were raised, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Really?" Akaashi asked, tilting his head downward as he said so, looking at Bokuto through his thick eyelashes.

Bokuto chuckled mekely, shrugging half-heartedly, "Eh.. It was worth a shot.." Akaashi let his eyes fall shut, feeling a small laugh bubble out of his chest, while he shook his head fondly. Bokuto puffed his cheeks out in obvious dismay, placing Hinata down slowly, as if to avoid their inevitable separation.

Hinata looked up at Akaashi in confusion, not knowing Bokuto as well as Akaashi does to know that that was why Bokuto was moving so slow. Akaashi just gave him a look that said, _Don't worry about it_ shaking his head subtly. Hinata nodded, confusion still coloring his face.

Once Hinata was standing on his own two feet, Akaashi bowed his head slightly, apologizing.

"I'm sorry Bokuto-san tried kidnapping you, Hinata," Bokuto huffed at this, but Akaashi only spared his soulmate a glance, before turning his gaze back to Hinata, putting his hands on his knees, bowing lower. "And I am sorry that I know this will not be the last time," Akaashi added as an afterthought, straightening.

He looked up to see Hinata's face red as the ginger squeaked in embarrassment, waving his hands around his small, but fit frame wildly, and smiled thinly at the younger. Hinata was mumbling incoherent nonsense, and Akaashi came to the realization that he was acting this way because he had bowed to the first-year boy.

It was a simple gesture, really, either a form of thanks, respect, or when you apologize to someone. Hinata seemed to be freaking out since Akaashi was supposed to be his upperclassmen, and had bowed relatively low.

Akaashi furrowed his brows in concern, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hey," Akaashi said passively, but not without worry thinly laced in his voice, "Breath," Hinata nodded vigorously, taking deep breaths, the bright red color in his face slowly returning to his normal skin tone. Akaashi nodded in approval, smiling.

Hinata took another deep breath before saying, "It's okay! If Bokuto really did take me with your team, I could learn a bunch of great tips from him!" Bokuto's jaw dropped at this as he made a grab at Hinata, gripping him by the shoulders and yanking Hinata toward him. Bokuto leaned forward, to match Hinata's height, looking up at Akaashi with a wide smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

Akaashi felt a pang in his chest. For just a second, Bokuto reminded Akaashi of a father, holding his son by the shoulders, and posing for a picture. His cheeks warmed slightly at the thought.

But that image was ruined when Bokuto started shaking Hinata back and forth. Akaashi winced in sympathy at the amount of whiplash Hinata was receiving while Bokuto begansaying with excitement tinted in his voice, "See?? Chibi-chan does want to come with us, come on, let me take him, Akgaashiiii~!" Akaashi deadpanned.

"Are you really going to make me go over this again?" Akaashi asked rhetorically, continuing before giving Bokuto the chance to respond, saying firmly, "We can't just take Hinata with us,"

At Bokuto's sad expression, Akaashi sighed inwardly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly, saying in a low voice, "Maybe we can have Hinata come with us another time, Bokuto-san," Bokuto perked up at this, quickly pushing Hinata away from himself, unintentionally throwing Hinata to the floor.

Hinata's arms flew out to catch himself, but he still hit the pavement hard. Akaashi leaned down to make sure he was okay, watching Bokuto jump up and down in a circle, his fists up in the air as he exclaimed, "HEY HEY HEYYY~"

Akaashi chuckled a bit, helping Hinata to his feet, all while Hinata said a thousand "thank you's" to which Akaashi stopped responding after the first three. Hinata smiled at Akaashi gratefully once he was back on his own two feet.

"Thank you, again, Akaashi-san!" Hinata said with a sweet, closed-eyed smile. Akaashi merely hummed in response, turning to get Bokuto's attention.

"Bokuto-san, Hinata's going to leave now, so if you want to, you should say goodbye now before he's already gone," 

Akaashi watch with mild amusement as Bokuto made a show of shaking Hinata's hand, pulling the boy into a hug, and crying the whole time.

When the two boys had pulled away from each other after what seemed to be hours, Hinata said goodbye to Akaashi and Bokuto once more before he began running back toward his team. Hinata turned around, running backwards, waving at Akaashi and Bokuto as he got further away until he was out of site.

Akaashi heard Bokuto sigh fondly beside him, and felt the familiar and heavy weight of Bokuto leaning on him, his arm thrown over the setter's shoulder.

"Welp. Now that that happened-" Bokuto looked at Akaashi, the corners of his golden eyes crinkling as he smiled widely at the raven-haired boy, "I guess we should get on the bus now. I bet everyone's all confused because we're not there," Bokuto laughed loudly, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"I would imagine everyone is wondering that," was all Akaashi said as Bokuto pulled him closer, the two setting off towards their team's bus.

Once Bokuto and Akaashi were seatedafter being scolded for keeping everyone waitingBokuto wasted no time, immediately leaning his weight on Akaashi, getting ready for the long drive back to school. Akaashi smiled at the familiar weight of Bokuto on him.

Akaashi patted Bokuto's head affectionately before resting his forehead against the window when Bokuto spoke. The bus lurched into motion, signalling that the trip back just begun.

"Hey, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, looking up at the pretty boy, who hummed in response.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

"Guess what??" Bokuto spoke quiet, but excitedly.

Akaashi glance down at the smiling Bokuto resting on his shoulder, "What is it, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, burrowing his face in the crook of the younger boy's neck.

"I love you, Akgaashiiii~" Bokuto mumbled fondly into Akaashi's neck. Akaash could feel Bokuto smiling against his skin, and blushed at the contact. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand in his, lacing his long, thin fingers with Bokuto's slightly smaller hand.

Akaashi smiled placing his head on top on Bokuto's surprisingly soft hair, "I love you too, Bokuto-san.." Was the last thing Akaashi said before he drifted off into a slumber, the gentle lull of the bus on the bumpy road, and the warmth seeping into his skin from Bokuto was enough to put the boy to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaCHOW-
> 
> Hey hey heyy!  
> So I am going to publish the next chapter sometime later today, so... yeah!? XD Sorry I just had 7 cups of coffee and I am super energetic rn.  
> Anyways, yEAh!


End file.
